Overall Plot
Note: This is the over-generalized plot to the Caspian Adventures series as well as the other series. Keep in mind this is an alternate timeline from not only real life, but also the Star Wars Universe. Ancient Times The Star Galaxy Jedi-Sith War War had been a huge debate over thousands of years. Eventually the biggest wars would in turn be called the Caspian Wars. These wars have been going on since around since 4500 BCE, during Earth’s Early Copper Age. This war was known as the Jedi-Sith War, a war between the Old Republic and Sith Empire, which was caused when the Sith tried to take control of land they thought was rightfully theirs. The Jedi were lead by the legend Teti Senube, before master Yoda came to be the council leader. The Sith had many generals such as Malus, Decilous, Phobos and the infamous Darth Revan with his apprentice known as The Black Owl. At first the Jedi were winning, however the Sith came to an advantage when they took Alderaan and invaded Coruscant, resulting in a division between the two superpowers. This then caused a Cold War between them, but the Sith dissolved when they were in debt and fell in a military coup. The once feared empire was now a shadow of its former self. Blockade on Naboo By 1325 BCE, there came a new power, the Trade Federation. They blockaded Naboo, took an invasion to the planet and took over it, however the queen of Naboo escaped with two master Jedi, went to Tatooine for repairs, meeting up with the soon to be Jedi master Anakin Skywalker. The team would eventually free him from slavery, got the parts for the ship and came back to Coruscant to not only protect the queen, but also check to see if Anakin has the power of The Force in him, and he exceeded the Jedi Masters' expectations. After some diplomatic negotiation in the senate, the queen then decided to go back to Naboo and liberate it. However it sacrificed a fifth of the planet’s Gungan and Human populations. The younger Jedi's master “died” in a fight with A Dark One’s apprentice, but was also "killed” to the younger Jedi. The Clone Wars After a few thousand years frozen in a time loop, came around 1315 BCE, during Earth’s Bronze Age where we meet yet again the young Jedi and Anakin trying to investigate an assassination attempt on the former queen of Naboo by an unknown bounty hunter (who would defect to the Republic). This lead them to a Cloning Facility making clones for the Republic and a Droid Factory where droids are made to fight the Republic for the newly unified Confederacy of Independent Systems, formed from the original Trade Federation. After the Jedi and a senator have been captured, most of the Jedi order then decided to use the army against the droids, and declare war on the CIS for treason. This would start the Clone Wars. After a thousand years fighting in a frozen time loop, came the end of the war. However the Chancellor was almost captured by Grievous and Dooku. With the planning of The Dark Owl, who survived the Jedi-Sith war, the CIS didn’t fall like you may think, but only grew and became more powerful. This eventually resulted in a stalemate between the two, but other powers would come to play. The Galactic Civil War A rebellion was sparking against the loss of clones in the war, and this rebellion would only grow and continue to gain support. They would eventually ally with the CIS, but would also have to deal with the newly formed Imperial Armed Forces. The IAF were a military division formed by the Republic as a massive counter-terrorist organization, and this eventually led to a gigantic civil war. This Galactic Civil War would prove devastating not only to the Star Galaxy itself, but also throughout the entire universe. 10,000 Star Destroyers, swarms of Type-Tie Fighters and a massive Super Star Destroyer fought off the attacks of the 1,500 Rebel Cruisers, 3,500 Frigates and swarms of Type-Wing Fighters. This war was one of the deadliest wars fought to date. Eventually the Galactic Republic would start to lose support with the ever hated Imperial might got stronger with rebel allies both for and against the Republic. This has lasted for a few hundred years before they both also came into the dark. Overall though, the Rebellion would win the war and cause chaos in the Republic. Other Galaxies The Scifarian Galaxy Elsewhere in the Universe other dark forces were stirring up. The San'Shyum of the Scifarian Galaxy were starting to conquer other worlds for themselves, including Sanghelios. The first fighting for conquest of the San'Shyum was in the Sangheili-San'Shyum War, with the outcome of the San'Shyum conquering the Sangheili of Sanghelios. With this forced alliance came the formation of the Covenant Empire. Eventually more factions would joined the ever growing Covenant such as the Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Lekgolo, Yanme'e, Kig-Yar and T'vaoan. Of course with this comes resistance from other species such as the Daleks, Irken, and Sontarans. This conflict in Earth tongue would be known as the Allegiance War. The Allegiance war would last for about 200 years before resulting in a stalemate between the factions. And although they were allies, the Daleks and Irken would start a Cold War that would last for a millennia. The Fantasian and Spiral Galaxies In a more rural setting the Fantasian and Spiral galaxies would be more isolated than their Star and Scifarian counterparts. Within the Fantasian galaxy evils would plague the many worlds that were pure of spirit. Some of these evils were known to use magic and sorcery to corrupt the once pure souls. Terrible creatures would spawn and cause havoc across these worlds. However, the worlds within the Fantasian galaxy wouldn't even know each other existed. However, the Spiral galaxy would have the technology to be able to link each other. With the discovery of storm-gates, the Spiral was connected by temporal rifts. Although more peaceful than most other galaxies, the Spiral still had ruthless monarchs and lords that caused turmoil between factions. Alliances would be formed and war would always be inevitable. The 2nd Millennium The Start of the Major War A War on Terror The first major conflict that occured which heavily impacted the politics of the 3rd Millennium was the 9/11 attacks which caused the US Government to call in a global 'War on Terror'. This has caused massive tension within regions of the Middle East, and devastated the region in the early 2000s CE. This would also be a reason for many global terrorist factions to start coming out of the shadows. The Obani Moon War The Obani system has always been a system of turmoil in the Solana Galaxy, and this is especially true with the Obani Moon War. In 2005 CE time the moons as well as the planet of Obani were invaded by the Armies conjured up by Dr. Nefarious. They also worked with Drek Industries in their attempt to take the galaxy by storm. The war would last 2 years before being annexed by Nefarious, and would become a base of operations for the technological studies for Nefarious' empire. The Start of the Galactic-Clone War The start of the main conflict dates to 2007 CE with the reawakening of the CIS and Rebellion with the Galactic Republic immediately responding to the threat. The first year of the war resulted in a stalemate until the war went on multiple fronts with the Milky Way in 2008 in the First Battle of Earth. There a young kid that goes by the name Dave Caspian got into the middle of the conflict, and was even able to help win the battle for both the Galactic Republic, and NATO. This resulted in NATO forming an alliance with the Galactic Republic to help push back the Separatist threat.Category:History Category:Wars Category:Articles Category:Lore Category:Conflicts